Doble filo
by Kr0l
Summary: ¿Crees que la imagen que refleja tu espejo demuestra tu identidad? ¿o eres como la moneda, con dos caras para mostrar?...¿quien eres en realidad?...


Doble Filo

Capítulo 1

- supongo que estas satisfecho – comentó una voz femenina viéndolo aparecer por el umbral de la puerta. Estaban en penumbras pero ella sabía que él podía localizarla con rapidez.

- ¿Cómo no estarlo? – fue su respuesta, quitándose los guantes de piel negra que cubrían sus manos de hombre, se acercó con paso decidido a donde sabía estaba sentada su prima. – todo salió a pedir de boca – por su tono de voz ella podía advertir que su primo tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

- no puedo creer que te alegres por esto – replicó indignada levantándose del sofá de cuero color caoba.

- por favor Mei – dijo exasperado prendiendo la luz del que parecía in departamento común y corriente donde habitaban personas comunes y corrientes -¿ahora vas a hacerte la santa? – la miró. Sus ojos ámbar resplandecían con el negro que cubría casi por completo la anatomía del hombre - ¿de donde crees que ha salido todo esto? – y señaló su alrededor.

Meiling lo miró casi con asco.

- Qué toda mi vida hay vivido así no quiere decir que me guste – replicó cruzándose de brazos – no está bien esto que haces Shaoran.

El aludido se acercó a su prima y la tomó de los hombros, ella no lo miró, así que no tuvo otro remedió que tomarla del mentón y levantarle la cara.

- se que no estas conforme con ésta situación, per… - suspiró - … así es la vida prima.

Meiling se zafó de él, tomó su bolsa encarándolo le dijo:

- algún día comprenderás Shaoran, y en ese momento, va a ser muy tarde – dijo indignada de que él le dijera tremenda estupidez.

- todo tiene arreglo.

- excepto la muerte – concluyó la pelinegra, se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a salir del departamento que ocupaba su primo provisionalmente.

- no me matarán – replicó seguro de si mismo, Shaoran, deteniéndola en su caminar – tu sabes que soy el mejor, no hay nadie que pueda hacerme daño sin mi consentimiento – ella lo miró de reojo.

- Yo nunca dije que tu muerte…

El castaño de ojos ámbar frunció el seño al no entender del todo a su prima.

- ¿de que rayos hablas Meiling?

- eso te tocará averiguarlo tu Shaoran – y salió del departamento de Lee dejándolo solo, observó por unos segundos la puerta… pero al no escuchar nada alejó sus ojos dorados de ella.

Respiró hondo llevándose las manos a la cara, estaba cansado y todos sus músculos estaban tensos. Cierto que le gustaba lo que hacía, todos los hombres de su familia habían hecho lo mismo durándose décadas incluso podía arriesgarse a decir que siglos. Pero eso no evitaba sentirse así, después de toda la adrenalina vivida momentos antes.

Pasó sus manos por sus cabellos castaños despeinándolos un poco más. Bostezó.

No quería seguir pensando en lo que le había dicho Meiling, cada noche era lo mismo. Además no comprendía. Ella misma había sido entrenada junto a él. En ese aspecto eran casi gemelos, Meiling conocía todos sus movimientos y por ende como contrarrestarlos.

Si alguien podía llegar a hacerle daño en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esa era su prima.

- Todo tiene arreglo… excepto la muerte – repitió mirando la ciudad por el balcón del departamento. Eso lo decía su padre.

Meiling sabía que eran las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo pensar.

Cuando él tenía solo 6 años su padre había fallecido, haciendo lo mismo que él, incluso ahora ocupaba el lugar que su padre había tenido como representando de la organización.

Cada familia tenía un digno representante, Meiling era una de ellos y él era el otro, los dos iguales de certeros y letales, solo una diferencia había entre los dos.

Él; Shaoran Lee disfrutaba jugar al gato y al ratón, era escurridizo, le gustaba burlarse de quienes lo perseguían, se reía de ellos en sus caras y después habiendo tejido bien la telaraña… los atrapaba.

En cambio Meiling; cuando había estado en condiciones de elegir si unirse a la corporación y competir contra su adorado primo… había renegado de lo que había aprendido. Negándose a cometer "actos tan corruptos". Había dicho.

Dejándole el camino libre, no había habido necesitad de elegir, él completamente seguro de que eso era lo que deseaba aceptó sin dudar, y desde ese día su vida no había sido la misma. Le gustaba la vida que llevaba. Además… alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio.. ¿o no?

Pero había algo que siempre que pensaba en su padre lo hacía dudar.

Acababa de cumplir los 25 años, a esa edad Hieng Lee; estaba casado y tenía 2 hijas ya. Tenía una familia en pocas palabras; y era feliz, hacía lo que disfrutaba y tenía con quien compartir sus triunfos y alegrías.

¿Pero… y él?

Si, él había decidido que era eso lo que deseaba hacer, pero… de alguna manera, en situaciones como esas se sentía solo; incompleto en ese vacío y frio departamento.

Se alejó de la ventana y fue a servirse una copa de fino licor en un vaso de cristal elegantemente cortado. Una vez con trago en mano se sentó en el sofá que había ocupado su prima.

Ni siquiera se preocuparía por saber como había entrado. Estaba de más.

El tiempo había cambiado tanto desde que había fallecido su padre. Tantas cosas eran diferentes. Casi nunca veía a sus cuatro hermanas ni a su madre. Sus vidas era muy aparte a la de él, no se quejaba, siempre andaba de un lugar para otro, sin embargo ese mismo detalle le impedía tratar de echar raíces en un lugar con una mujer y quizá… solo tal vez… tener un par de hijos.

Y entonces entraba la crisis circunstancial ¿Meiling tendría razón?

Como había pensado antes alguien debía de hacer el trabajo sucio que nadie quiere y él no se imaginaba a sus hermanas haciéndolo… a Mei tal vez. Ella no era como él. Era rápida, fría y silenciosa. Casi podía decirse que eran perfectos uno al lado del otro el ying y el yang.

Pero nunca aceptaría delante de su prima que cuando hablaba con ella le llegaban todo tipo de preguntas. Él era feliz con la vida que había escogido, él no le decía como vivir su vida ¿Por qué entonces siempre iba con él a decirle las mismas palabras?... pero esa vez no había sido así; Meiling parecía más renuente, de hecho el comentario hecho por ella al final aun no lograba comprenderlo.

No tenía caso seguir pensándolo, no le encontraba solución ni lógica alguna, sin embargo sentía la curiosidad y una espina clavada ¿si no era su muerte? Entonces… ¿a que o a quien se refería?

¿Sus hermanas? ¿Su madre tal vez?

No. Ellas estaban bien protegidas, más que las joyas de la corona británica, además, su nombre era famoso por todo el mundo, siempre bajo perfil, aquellos que conocían sus verdaderos negocios, el negocio de los Lee, se la pensaban un millón de veces antes de hacer algo que pudiera acarrear consecuencias nefastas.

Y para Shaoran su familia era lo más sagrado. Aquel que osara atentar con cualquiera… pagaría caro por su atrevimiento.

Él no era de amenazas, era de promesas, y como todo Lee, lo que prometía… lo cumplía, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

Su teléfono timbró. Sabía quien podría ser.

- aquí Lee

- todo limpio señor – dijo la voz detrás de la bocina. Er una buena noticia una vez más renació la sonrisa satisfecha en la bella cara de Shaoran.

- Ya le dije al equipo que se dispersen hasta nuevo aviso.

- excelente – concluyó – llama a Eriol, partimos mañana a casa- y colgó.

Hiragizawa Eriol era su primo, muy a su pesar. No había ningún tipo de parecido entre ellas, al contrario de Meiling. ¿Qué si Hiragizawa hacía lo mismo que él?... no…; su primo siempre había sido bueno tan bueno como él, Eriol incluso podía llegar a ser excelente si se lo proponía en cualquier cosa; sin embargo había preferido algo menos riesgosos dentro de la organización.

Él se encargaba de la información, Eriol era astuto como un gato y suspicaz, tenía un millón y medio de formas conocidas para hacer hablar a las personas sin que ellas se dieran cuenta. Obtenía o que necesitaba cuando lo necesitaba y a veces… incluso más.

Sobre todo con las dalas, aquellos ojos azules y misteriosa sonrisa eran poderosos imanes para las féminas. Así es, Eriol Hiragizawa era todo un gigoló. O bien un play boy como solía llamare a él mismo, uno famoso por cierto, casi a cada semana aparecía en casi todas las páginas de sociales… sin embargo a toda esa brillante presentación se veía opacada por un pequeño detalle en su mano izquierda y de color dorado… estaba casado.

Al igual que él, Eriol había aceptado entrar a la organización, hacía lo que quería, lo que le daba la gana con quien le diera la gana, casi podía asegurar de que la organización le pegaba por divertirse y tener sexo.

Aunque claro, al día siguiente tenía detalles… detalles jugosos fuera cual fuera la misión a realizar. Y entonces regresó nuevamente con Meiling. A ver ¿Por qué no iba con Eriol a cagarle la vida con ese tipo de pláticas? Él tenía una vida más enredada que la suya.

El celular volvió a timbrar. Contestó con desgano.

- ¿cómo es eso de que regresamos a casa? – preguntó un acento ingles que Shaoran reconoció como su primo.

- no te escucho muy feliz.

- por que no lo estoy – contestó- no creí que quisieras marcharte tan pronto.

- ya está todo terminado aquí.

- pues yo aun tengo un asunto que resolver – su voz se escuchó pícara. Shaoran no necesitó más para saber que era una mujer el asunto por resolver de Eriol.

- no me interesa – contestó con frialdad – recuerda que tienes una esposa esperándote.

Silencio.

No escuchó réplica alguna de Eriol al otro lado de la bocina… solo silencio.

- es diferente – contestó con voz seria y grave. Estaba hablando en serio, justo como cuando hablaba cuando se enfrentaban a una situación difícil.

- rubia, pelirroja o morena no cambia la situación, sigues estando casa Hiragizawa – dijo burlón. Era su oportunidad para hacer entrar en razón a su primo. Tal como sus ojos azules podía tener un temple de acero y la frialdad de un iceberg. A menudo a Eriol solo le importaba él y nada más.

. no estoy bromeando

- yo tampoco – le interrumpió.

- amo a Tomoyo, la adoro, no podía vivir sin ella pero… es que es… es… ella…¿entiendes?... no sé como explicarte.

La sangre de Shaoran se volvió fría como el viento en invierno, no supo por que pero… Eriol era parte de su equipo, su primo… y estaba a punto de arruinar la vida que él añoraba.

- ¿estas seguro de querer eso? Tomoyo te ha perdonado cada uno de tus deslices pero… recuerdo que dijo una más y…

- ella no tiene por que enterarse Shaoran, y que Dios me libre de que Tomoyo se entere… tan solo imagínate… no quisiera ni pensarlo.

Eso sí era grave. Tomoyo Hiragizawa no era una mujer que no cumpliera sus promesas podía amar al mayor infeliz del planeta… sin embargo no dejaba de ser una mujer decente y con dignidad.

- Estoy desesperado.

- ¿por perder a tu esposa? – preguntó - ¿es tan buena la zorra esa como para arriesgarte a perder lo que tienes ahora?

- no es tan sencillo, tu no me comprendes, no sabes lo que sucede.

- tal vez, pero lo único que tienes son dos opciones, aléjate de esa mujer o arriésgate a que Tomoyo se entere de una más y no la vuelvas a ver.

- ¿y como pretendes que lo haga? Tomoyo ya no duerme conmigo a duras penas me dirige la palabra, es normal que yo tenga éste tipo de… aventuras – se quedó de piedra. Que alguien fuera a golpearlo. No creí estar escuchando a su primo decirle tales cosas.

- todo esto tu te lo has buscado, no te quejes ahora

- ¿y ahora medirás como arreglar mi matrimonio? – preguntó con sarcasmo

No, eso ya te corresponde averiguarlo a ti primito –estaba pareciéndose a Meiling – yo solo te sugiero que no arruines más la situación

- no losé, tal vez ya no tenga solución.

- bueno, entonces revuélcate con la mujer, cógetela cuantas veces quieras, y si Tomoyo se entera…no te preocupes, no te faltará consuelo con cualquier otra ramera en china – silencio de nuevo. El castaño comenzaba a desesperarse – pronto la olvidarás… confía en mi.

¿Cuándo nos vamos?

- en dos días – y colgó sin dejar que el ojiazul siguiera hablando.

Él por su parte no tenía prisa por marcharse, sin embargo le tenía mucho cariño a la esposa de su primo, era la mujer más dulce y amable que conocía y no merecía al patán que tenía como marido. Además Ieran su madre, no había llamado para informar algo nuevo. Y con Eriol como se encontraba nada daría buenos resultados. Esperaría el momento y… le vendrían bien unas merecidas vacaciones. Y había escuchado que Tokio tenía una maravillosa viuda nocturna… no le caería mal salir a divertirse un poco él que sí podía hacerlo. Y valla que hacía mucho que no se tomaba un descanso decente.

Siempre era: "Lee…esto", "Shaoran… lo otro", "Shao… haz…." Todo el tiempo… momentos así eran lo que deseaba no ser el jefe.

Desde que tenía memoria había sido entrenado para ese puesto. Había sido duro llegar a él e incluso era aún más duro estar en el.

Era lo opuesto a todas las empresas o compañías donde el jefe solo supervisaba y daba el visto bueno, no. Acá era diferente. Él era el encargado de supervisar, arreglar, tratar, organizar las misiones, idear el plan, establecer coartadas… era agotador.

Así que si 10 minutos tenía de descanso… los aprovecharía.

15 minutos después estaba duchado, afeitado y listo para salir de cacería.

No necesitaba mucho tiempo para peinarse, nunca lo necesitaba. Su cabello nunca se quedaba quieto. Además… le gustaba como se veía, decían sus hermanas que era parte de su encanto… solo por esa vez les creería.

Tomó sus llaves y salió rumbo al elevador. Era una lástima, el departamento era espectacular, había sido decorado pensando en él y habían acertado, casi le daba lástima tener que deshacerse de él… sin embargo era necesario.

Nunca dejaban cabos sueltos. Aunque "el trabajo" de esa noche no tenía relación aparente con el departamento… no faltaba quien investigara de más y las cosas pudieran complicarse un poco… y entonces él tendría aún más trabajo.

Y nadie quería verlo molesto. Se dirigió a donde estaba su automóvil, no había querido levantar sospechas y hasta había preferido algo más comercial que su Ferrari que lo esperaba en casa. Los focos traseros del jaguar se encendieron indicando que ya estaba listo para la aventura.

Le gustaba usar sus propias cosas por esa razón odiaba hospedarse en hoteles, siempre con chofer, indiscretas camareras en su habitación… chismosos por todos lados, paparazzis… así que había preferido esa opción.

Los bienes y raíces de una de las nuevas áreas le permitía deshacerse de todas las propiedades no útiles.

Media hora después… vagaba por la cuidad. Cierto que esa noche buscaba con quien pasar un buen rato… no podía mas. Sus planes ya eran diferentes y estaba seguro de que no encontraría una mujer como la que buscaba por esas áreas de la cuidad.

- ¿y bueno Lee? ¿cómo la quieres? – se dijo. Era una buena pregunta… para la cual no tenía una respuesta.

Se detuvo enfrente de un parque. Tenía que pensar ¿y pensar que? Seguramente Eriol no lo había pensado ni siquiera debió de haber tenido una idea establecida de cómo sería la mujer que iba a amar ¿amor?... bueno, para no verse cursi, para tener a su lado.

Esto era difícil, quería una mujer dulce, bonita, de buen cuerpo… agradable en cualquier sentido pero… no la quería tonta y abnegada pero tampoco quería una que le replicara cada palabra que saliera de su boca. No ya bastantes problemas tenía con su trabajo como para tener una mujer así.

Que no hiciera tantas preguntas, pero no al extreme no que pareciera que no le importaba, eso era más molesto que una lapa pegada a su cuello… bueno… quizá si había algo peor… que fuera celosa… pero no fría.

¡Si que eso era difícil!

- ¿va a estar allí toda la noche? – preguntó una persona tocando el vidrio de su auto.

Shaoran se enderezó y bajó el vidrio que los separaba.

- ¿disculpe? – deseó saber. No creía haber escuchado bien a la chiquilla que lo miraba desde la acera.

-¿Qué si va a estar estacionado allí toda la noche? – repitió una vez más ya un poco molesta cruzándose de brazos – ya pasan de las dos de la mañana.

Shaoran la miró, no tenía ningún tipo de uniforme que indicaba que era oficial de transito. Quizá en ese lugar había una ley de que no podía estacionarse frente de parques a tales horas… que absurdo.

-¿hay algún problema – preguntó - con que esté aquí estacionado?

- sí… bueno… no – movió la cabeza – es que, se nota que usted no es de por aquí y bueno… mi casa es la de allá enfrente – la señaló – yo siempre estaciono mi auto aquí, después de llegar de mi trabajo.

Shaoran asintió. No era oficial de tránsito, ni tampoco había una ley de prohibido estacionarse frente a parques, y esa chiquilla… no era tan chiquilla para llegar a las 2 de la mañana a su "casa". ¿Qué diablos era entonces? ¿Stripper?

- ¿entonces… me pide que me valla para poder estacionarse usted?

Ella sonrió.

- claro; si fuera tan amable de marcharse.

- pues no me voy a mover de aquí – dijo altanero, estaba oscuro y no podía ver bien el rostro de la mujer.

- ¿cómo? – estaba perpleja.

- que no

- lo escuché – calló – pero ¿Por qué?

- por que no se me da la gana – contestó con una sonrisa prepotente – no hay nada que me prohíba estar aquí así que…

- no piensa moverse

- exacto

- ¿se da cuenta de que son las 2 de la mañana, se encuentra en un vecindario tranquilo y que los vecinos me conocen?

- ¿y eso que?

- si grito no tardarán nada en abalanzarse contra usted en mi defensa.

- yo creería que es una lunática – contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

- se lo estoy pidiendo de buen modo.

- de ninguna manera me voy a quitar de aquí – se hecho hacia atrás y recargó la cabeza en el asiento – y hágale como quiera.

Después de todo, la noche si había terminado siendo divertida. No conocía a la chica esa, pero que divertida se estaba dando con ella.

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda por favor! – gritó sobresaltándolo. La miró atónito realmente la mujer había cumplido.

No tardó en ver encendidas las luces de un par de casas.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda! – una sonrisa brilló en los ojos castaños de Shaoran, realmente le había sorprendido. Se bajó del automóvil y sin prisa alguna se recargó en la puerta.

- ¿ya vas a callarte? – la mujer lo miró, tomó aire y gritó de nuevo.

Ya se escuchaban las cerraduras de las puertas.

-¿a no? Bueno… que conste que se lo pedí por las buenas pero si no quiere tendré que callarla.

Yo le pedí que se moviera, no quiso ahora resígnese a las consecuencias. – le retó la mujer.

Comenzaba a gustarle. Y ahora que la miraba bien… no era del todo maltrecha de hecho estaba bastante bien a lo que la poca luz a su alrededor le dejaba divisar.

Ella aún lo miraba por lo menos ya había dejado de gritar. Sin embargo las luces seguían encendidas y un par de hombres caminaban en su dirección. Mala señal.

- ¿va a irse? Le aseguro que mis vecinos no vienen a charlar.

- ¿y perderme de la diversión? – le contestó Shaoran. La mujer lo miró atónita sin comprender lo dicho por él.

Pero poco le duró la tranquilidad. Una mano del desconocido se enredó en su cintura acercándola al cuerpo masculino.

La sorpresa y el pánico se apoderaron de ella. Quizá era un violador ¡Demonios! ¡No debió de haberse comportado así!.

La sangre le había abandonado solo para volverse muy caliente en cuestión de segundos y dirigirse a su cara ¡el imbécil ese la estaba besando!... ¿¡que diablos?!.

- ¿señorita Kinomoto, se encuentra bien? – preguntó un hombre de entre unos 40 a 50 años acercándose a los dos con cautela.

Shaoran se alejó de la desconocida y miró en dirección del hombre. No se veía del todo bien pero contestó con una sonrisita tan normal que no parecía falsa.

- disculpe haber molestado, es solo una pequeña discusioncilla.

- ¿señorita? – preguntó desconfiado el fulano.

Ella aún continuaba congelada. El hombre la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura… tenía que correr… sí, eso… ahora que el señor estaba allí, esa era su oportunidad para escapar. Comenzó a soltarse lentamente de él… sin embargo el hombre lo notó. Y apartando su mirada del que pudiera ser su salvador la miró a ella. No dudó en estampar su mano derecha e la mejilla del violador.

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó, ocasionando por el golpe un poco de aturdimiento en lo que alcanzaba a ver en el hombre de cabellos castaños. Se zafó de su amarre y dio un paso hacia atrás para comenzar a correr se arrepentía de haberle dicho donde vivía… ¿Qué tal si tomaba represalias?

No…no…no…no… ¡no!

Pero obvio. Su captor era más rápido que ella y rápidamente l tomó de la cintura impidiéndole que se marchara.

- amor, perdóname, yo no quería olvidar nuestro aniversario, de verdad créeme.

- no, déjame ir – suplicó la esmeralda retorciéndose en los brazos del desconocido que se hacía pasar por su pareja.

La chica estaba tan aterrada que se dejó abrazar por él.

- no me hagas daño – susurró lagrimosa.

- no lo haré amor, te lo prometo, ésta es la última vez – contestó Shaoran un poco cohibido por decir todas esas palabras melosas. Además que no se le escapaba el detalle de que la chica temblaba de terror y lloraba ente sus brazos, tendría que pedirle una disculpa.

Pensó que podría ser divertid, después de todo nadie retaba a Shaoran Lee y se quedaba impune. No, claro que no.

El tipo pareció conforme con la escena y se marchó. Ella notó que su oportunidad de que ese hombre no le hiciera daño comenzaba a irse. Creyéndole a su captor.

Tan aterrada estaba que no notaba que Shaoran la abrazaba protectoramente y que si hubiera querido se hubiera provechado aún más de la situación.

- por favor, no me haga daño – susurró – le doy las llaves de mi auto y el dinero que traigo pero por favor, se lo suplico, no me haga daño ¡le juro que no lo denunciaré! Solo… solo déjeme ir – suplicaba entre sollozos. Sin tener el valor para escapar nuevamente y que ésta vez el hombre si le hiciera daño.

- ¿Dónde está en valor que presumías minutos antes? – preguntó con burla Shaoran. Sin encontrar otra manera de continuar la charla si es que a eso podía llamársele así.

- perdón si lo molesté, por favor solo quiero ir a casa.

- no voy a hacerte daño- dijo Shaoran sin soltarla en lo más mínimo -¿cómo te llamas? – pero ella no contestó, como era de esperarse. Así que no quedándole otro remedio – yo soy Shaoran Lee… y… me gusta señorita- confesó sin saber a ciencia cierta por que se lo decía y más aun por que le gustaba.

Ella lo miró con la sorpresa inundando sus pupilas, ese tipo debía de estar bromeando, uno, no podía gustarle, y… dos… no podía ser Shaoran Lee el secuestrador que la tenía entre sus brazos.

Continuará...

Benditos sean los días de puente!! Ja ja ja =) aquí les dejo mi nuevo fic, espero que lo disfruten y que les haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo, y me dejen sus comentarios buenos o malos todo es bien recibido y… oh sí!! Espero que les gusten los fic policiacos por que este va a tener mucho de todo XD bueno… sin más espero sus comentarios

Xao!!

Los kiero!!


End file.
